


[podfic] A Simple Life

by mothlights



Series: Teen Wolf podfics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic, Fox!Stiles, Healing, Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Werecreature Stiles, actual wolf werewolves, no bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothlights/pseuds/mothlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audio recording of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/749767">Survivah's <i>A Simple Life</i></a>     Streaming, MP3 & M4B   [01:46:03]</p>
<p>Derek plans to spend the rest of his life holed up in the woods after Laura dies. Then he meets a stubborn young fox, and the stubborn young fox meets an urn of Deaton's magic powder, and his plans change.</p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Simple Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Simple Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/749767) by [Survivah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Survivah/pseuds/Survivah). 



## Streaming

  


(or on a mobile, tap MP3 below)

  


## Length

01:46:03

  


## Downloads

  * **[MP3](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/mp3/TeenWolf__A_Simple_Life__Survivah__mothlights.mp3)** (61.1 MB)
  * **[M4B](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/m4b/TeenWolf__A_Simple_Life__Survivah__mothlights.m4b)** (62.2 MB)



(right click and Save As)

| 

Cover Art by [newgrange](http://archiveofourown.org/users/newgrange)  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka Productions for podfic hosting. Thanks to Survivah for permission to record.


End file.
